A visit to the past
by Thornshadow
Summary: My first fanfic What happens when Ahsoka Tano visits her home planet Will the dark side consume her or will Bane get her? is rewriting and adding a bit more 0 o
1. a Message

**The Message**

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any characters except for Utada, Scieszka and Ahsoka's family

Ahsoka Tano the fifteen-year-old torguta apprentice to the famous Anakin Skywalker walked onto the giant bridge of the "_Resolute"_ Her master had called for her right in the middle of Ahsoka's visit to the Medical bay to see the injured clones the med bay had to be full with injured and dying clones. After a year of being a padawan in the clone wars Ahsoka had plenty of experience compared to when she first showed up during the "_Battle of Christophis" _The "_Separatist_" had invaded the crystal-covered planet a few weeks after the battle of Geonosis the bug infested planet.

Taking notice of his Padawan's presence on the Bridge, Anakin wasted no time in enacting his plan. "Ahsoka," he spoke to hear when she came within earshot, "ready the Twilight." Ahsoka raised a brow at the sudden request. "Of course, Master," she replied calmly - an offset to the urgency in her mentor's words - "but may I ask why?" Anakin gave Ahsoka a glare that made Ahsoka shiver ever since he and the senators had been held captive by the sinister bounty hunter Cad Bane Anakin was falling to the dark side now and then it has gotten the Council and his wife worried. Ahsoka didn't find out about her master and Senator Amidala till that dangerous mission to Ilum the icy barren world. "Sorry master I didn't mean to speak out of tone." Said Ahsoka still worried about the mission. ' It's okay Snips just don't let it happen again now we can get back to the subject." Said Anakin with a worried smile on him face. " Master what is up?" said Ahsoka looking up at her master trying to get a hint on what the mission is "The council requested that you and I go to Shili to pick up a force sensitive child named Faith and her mother Freedom Tano." Ahsoka was so shocked she couldn't believe her ears she could feel her red face get even redder by the minute " Tano did you just say Tano?" said Ahsoka " Yes I did I was shocked too and we checked the computers archive and it turns out that Freedom Tano is your mother and you have a sister too." Ahsoka was so happy she was finally going to see her mother for the first time in nine years and this time she has a sister too see and bring back with her and the number one thing that was on her mind was Utada Naylor her long lost friend from her home planet she could hardly wait

On Bane's rusty trade federation Battle cruiser inside Bane's chamber he had hacked into the Jedi archive's main computer system that was full of deathly security systems. He was looking for her Ahsoka Tano Padawan to the Hero with no fear Anakin Skywalker. The greedy bounty hunter had just found what he was looking for Ahsoka Tano's profile it had every bit of information about her. At last he found it her birth parents it had said, "_Pinnacle Tano-male-deceased- age 30." _Bane wore a sly smile on his blue face. " _Freedom Tano- widow-female-age 29 mother to Ahsoka Tano –female-age 15- Jedi, Faith Tano-Female-Age 3 months- force sensitive"_ bane had found it he had found Tano's sister Faith he would use Faith to draw Tano to get Skywalker it was clear to him the key to his revenge was Tano Ahsoka Tano

Ahsoka and Anakin had just finished practicing sparring. Ahsoka walked back to her small dorm. They have been in hyperspace for two days. Ahsoka was still thinking about her mission. They were to go to Shili to collect a torguta woman named Freedom's daughter Faith. Ahsoka didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about all this. Ahsoka had just lain down when something very strange happened.

Ahsoka was about three, her mother had just put her down to go exploring. Her father and the village men had gone hunting for the big orange beast the akul. They have been gone for seven days. The women of the village were begging to worry. Ahsoka went over to her best friend male human named Utada they were both the same exact age. They were born the same day same time some called it weird others called it a miracle they were instantly friends. All of a sudden Ahsoka and Utada started crying out in pain. Ahsoka's mother rushed over to her taken her in her skinny arms. Ahsoka barely knowing how to speak herself and not being able to see thanks to her species and being blind before the age of five said one word before falling unconscious said the word father. Her mother knowing what she had meant called for the other women of the tribe. They began a search Ahsoka went looking herself. Her and Utada went all over the place desperately trying to find their fathers. When Ahsoka had reached a tree her and Utada sensed something they ran over to the waterfall rocks where they saw it. Bodies sprawled everywhere Ahsoka ran over to her father a tear ran down her bright blue eyes her father barely conscious said a few last words he handed her an akul headdress especially made for her. He said go to the Jedi Ahsoka he said before dying Ahsoka bent her body over her dad's desperately calling his name Utada did the same finally they both fell asleep trying to bring them back but it was no use.

Ahsoka's mind became in her control again she saw that she had been crying she had no reason why she broke down like that. All her life she had been living with that memory in her with all her training she had till now but why now she thought.

Bane thought about her. What her weakness was she was only fifteen a bit to young to be handling this much pressure on her shoulders but she held strong she had rescued the force sensitive children Bane had stolen but he could bring her down so easily he decided to let her get to Shili and try to save the force sensitive child but she would not succeed he would not let her she would be in his hands by the third day.

A/N: there was an a very important msg from my friend he it's none of you business I fixed my chapters yeah so

PEACEOUT


	2. reunion and despair

**Reunion and Despair **

Bane walked out of his boarding ship realizing that he had gotten there first before Skywalker. He went over to the village and asked the chief where Freedom Tano lived. At first the chief hesitated to answer but after looking at Bane's evil smile the chief showed him. When they entered the hut Bane spoke.

"Freedom Tano your daughter had caused me a lot of trouble Bane had said with a glare." Freedom looked at him with her gray eyes hoping he hadn't meant Ahsoka she had promised never to mention her again for it would break her heart "What do you mean?" said Freedom giving Bane a pretend puzzled look. "Your daughter Ahsoka Tano has caused me a lot of trouble." Bane had spat Ahsoka's name like it was venom. 'I don't have a daughter named Ahsoka I only have my daughter Faith" said Freedom getting annoyed. "Oh really then where's your husband Ms. Tano" said Bane getting to a point. "Dead said Freedom holding Faith closer looking into her deep green eyes and red skin like her mother she must have sensed her mother distress or maybe she didn't want her mother to cry her mothers eyes were swelling with the bitter memory, tears ran down her face the child clung to her mother in angst, seeing what Bane's intentions were she used the force and threw the chair which they where cowering behind at Bane. All of a sudden Bane pulled out his pistol in anger, he had enough of this stupid family, and fired at Freedom instantly killing her. Bane thinking he had hit the child left satisfied with an evil yet sly grin across his cracked lips.

Ahsoka and Anakin had almost reached their destination. When Ahsoka all of a sudden cried out in pain. Anakin rushed to her "Ahsoka what's wrong?" he said in a worried tone. "I don't know but my head is killing me like someone close to me has left but who and I know it's not Master Plo." said Ahsoka holding her head in agonizing pain. Anakin not knowing whom either said "It mustn't be a Jedi because I would have sensed it too."

Anakin and Ahsoka feared for what had just happened. What if this was a trap they had thought and they were walking right into the middle of it. Not knowing what danger lay ahead.

When there cruiser landed they all walked off Ahsoka looked and saw Bane's dusty ship. She ran into the village with her master looking at her trailing behind. He was thinking "If I get my hands on that Bounty hunter he won't need a jail cell holding my wife hostage stealing a holocron and now here at my padawan's home planet I wonder what trouble he has created now?"

Anakin and Ahsoka dashed into the poor but sturdy village that Ahsoka lived in with her human friend Utada. His family and him were settlers from Mustafar the volcanic outer rim planet. As soon as they reached the village Ahsoka ran up to the skinny leader and said, "Where is she?" said Ahsoka with an evil glare that made the chief shiver. "Where is whom my dear youngling?" said the Chief. "My mother slimmo." said Ahsoka getting angrier by the second. "Ahsoka!" said Anakin giving Ahsoka an " Enough" glare. "I am sorry Master I got carried away." Said Ahsoka looking as if she were to cry her sapphire blue eyes out. " It's okay Snips." Said Anakin.

The chief of the village looked at Ahsoka with tears welling up in his red eyes " Ahsoka The Ahsoka Tano?" Ahsoka now full hardy interested in the chief said "Yeah so?" The chief pulled Ahsoka into a hug after a few moments Ahsoka recognized the man and hugged him back. Anakin not knowing why there was affection cause the Jedi code disagrees with it. After the two broke apart after a few long confusing minutes Anakin started asking questions" Ahsoka who is this man?" He said looking at them both. " Master this is my Uncle Chief Maeve" Anakin now knowing the problem held out is mechanical hand and Chief Maeve took it and shook with a glorious smile on his face after seeing his almost grown niece for the first time in nine years. After a few Personal questions they got to their main question the one Ahsoka was dreading to ask " Uncle Maeve." Said Ahsoka feeling a hit an emotion. " Yes my dear?" said Chief Maeve. " Where's my mother?" said Ahsoka feeling stupid for not saying this before. "Why Freedom is in Her hut with your six month old sister Faith." Said Uncle Maeve

Ahsoka rushed into the hut and tried not to scream with all the Jedi training she had. The sight she saw caused her to seek a bloodcurdling revenge on who ever did this. Her beloved mother was on the floor dead then she saw something move under her mother. She forced picked up her mother so gently nothing could hurt her again. Then she saw a sight that almost made her drop her mother she gently put her mother down and ran over to the moving youngling she dropped down to her knees and picked up her little sister. As soon as Faith felt the warmth of her sister's body she opened her Emerald green eyes she smiled at her older sister's sorrowful face and saw a little hope. Ahsoka whispered the last line in the Jedi code in Faith's ear." There is no death, there is force." after saying this Faith smiled showing her dimples. Making Ahsoka smile they went to go see Anakin.

Anakin was talking with Chief Maeve about the ships he had made when he was a youngling when Ahsoka came out with her face puffy and her eyes swollen but she wore a smile on her face and in her hands she held a bundle with a small torguta in the swaddling clothes. Anakin and Maeve walked over to them and Anakin had looked into the youngling's eyes and smiled but remembered something " Snips where is your mother?" a soon as he looked at Ahsoka and regretted every word "Gone but not forgotten" said Ahsoka her face looking a mixture of sadness and happiness " Ahsoka I am so sorry" said Anakin. " It's fine." said Ahsoka. Ahsoka remembered her old friend " Where's Utada?" said Ahsoka. " He left a year after you did." Said Utada's mother Scieszka moved forward toward the crowd that was forming around Faith and Ahsoka. " Taken by whom?" Asked Ahsoka worried noticing that she never saw him at the temple." By a Jedi named Belo Wang." Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

A/n: See I fixed some things but this is not the end I added more detail and you can see Ahsoka Struggling against the dark side you will see more of Bane and Utada and Ahsoka falling to evil and resisting the dark side so plz vote on my poll and decide so

PEACEOUT

- Coalenoel


	3. utada and ahsoka

**Utada and Ahsoka**

"Belo Wang!" Said Anakin and Ahsoka together with a worried expression on their faces looking at Scieszka and then at each other looking as if they didn't want to believe their ears.

"Yes the Jedi's name was Belo Wang is something wrong?" said Scieszka now worried that something has happened to her little boy.

" Mrs. Naylor Belo Wang is Dooku highly trained assassin he is more advanced then Ventress and Grievous combined he was killed thanks to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said Ahsoka hoping that the separatist did not take her life long friend.

" What have I done?" said Scieszka falling down on her knees crying now. Ahsoka walked over to her trying to comfort her. When Scieszka settled down Anakin broke the silence

" Ms. Naylor I am so sorry about your son but there is a slight chance that we can get him back to the light side of the force." When Anakin said this Scieszka smiled and thanked them both. He secretly didn't say it out loud instead of we he had meant Ahsoka could bring him back.

_Shili in the wintertime was a bleak place. The air was chill. For weeks on end you could see your breath all night long and all day as well. Even in early spring, as winter faded, the gardens tended by the torgutas in warm weather were barren and silent. And the lakes and ponds were gray and very still. No frogs croaked no purple turtles sunned no shiny fish twined though the underwater grasses. In warm weather things were be different. The air would hum with insect noises, and the ponds might be quiet but they rarely were. Along their muddy bottoms and on their banks and in the moss and grasses and fallen logs was a secret hiding place and a tiny village._

_On the piece of land where the village rose from among gardens and walkways were all sorts of hiding places. At the time I lived there as a youngling there were stonewall villages and shed villages and the garden villages and the forest villages and the pond villages._ But beside the scenery there was one thing that Utada remembered_ her_. A beautiful young torguta with bright blue eyes deep red orange skin and a boyish personality. He hadn't had any memories of what her name was or what had happened to her but nothing had came back to him until a few days after he turned 15. He was only a few years old when Dooku had found him he had turned into a great sith apprentice he was only 15 and could do unspeakable things.

Cad bane had told Darth Forest about his mission to retrieve a young girl and turn her to the dark side to get revenge on Anakin Skywalker. Darth Forest had never met him but wanted to destroy him and the only way to do that was to get his padawan and make her fall to the dark side.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked onto the ship hanger in the deep hull of the Resolute. Ahsoka had something to tell her master but couldn't say it she decided now was the time

" Master I am going to this mission alone." Said Ahsoka nervously about what her master would say.

" WHAT? Ahsoka you can't " Said Anakin Knowing that they have formed a father daughter relationship. Anakin knew what Ahsoka was going through he had lost his mother too but when he was much older and not witnessing his parents' death for he didn't have a father to begin with but his mother died in his arms. She wasn't ready for another mission it had only been a few hours since her mom died.

"Master I must do this he knows me better he never knew you." Said Ahsoka recalling her friend Utada.

" Ahsoka there is also a risk that he will harm you more than me he may blame you for joining the Jedi." Said Anakin not wanting anything to happen to his young apprentice.

' That's a risk I am willing to take to save him." Said Ahsoka even more determined then ever.

_I will save him I must save him _thought Ahsoka _I will_

Alright thanks to cherryjamontoast, crasysmalllady, Evil Tree, padawan aikananaro, Mellie , keish , and demon lady for their reviews you guys rock I promise that I will update soon please vote on my profile if Utada and Ahsoka fall in love or should Utada die or both I have an idea Ahsoka and Luke meet and Ahsoka helps Luke grow up and become a Jedi and be a rebel and Utada marry and have daughter who is friends with leia and a son who is friends with Luke yes their twins too and their separated more to come in the chapter till then

PEACEOUT


	4. author's note

Hey what is up it's coalenoel. I just wanted to tell you some facts and a sneak peak of the next chapter it's supposed to have a lot of battle and maybe some bane I know my story is supposed be about a dark Ahsoka but all the chapters shall lead up to that. So here is some facts

Utada's name is Darth forest he doesn't remember his name.

Faith shall be the master to Anakin Solo

And Utada brings Ahsoka to the light

During order 66 Ahsoka and Utada are both under a very dangerous surgery so they both are under a force meditative state.

And Ahsoka helps raise Leia and Utada helps raise Luke

The next chapter is really long .So until then I leave you hanging with my motto again

PEACEOUT :)


	5. Bane

Bane's Revenge

Ahsoka was boarding her ship when she heard her master's voice coming from behind her.

" Ahsoka remember that the first step of success is belief in your men." Said Anakin

" I know that but their not coming with me either." Said Ahsoka

Anakin looked at her as if he wanted to kill her right where she stood but new he would not have the heart to " Your joking right please tell me you are joking." Said Anakin

" No I am not I am serious I am going by myself." Said Ahsoka and got back to prepping her ship and Anakin knowing once again he would not win he left without another word.

" No R2 I am sure he will get over this I have been through way harder things then this way harder." Said Ahsoka trying to calm down the droid and to reassure herself.

Darth Forest walked into the observation deck of the planet that Bane had said Skywalker's apprentice would come. When his comlink went of he saw a ship land in a nearby wheat field. "_Darth Forest it is time to put our mission into action."_ Forest new that voice to be Count Dooku" _Of course Count._" Said Forest and ran down to go meet Bane at the front of the building.

Ahsoka walked off the Twilight wearing her Jedi robe so no one could recognize her. She had only walked a few miles when she pulled out her lightsaber and gasped there stood him Dooku. Ahsoka had never versed anyone had this hard.

" Ah so this is Skywalker's padawan a bit young as I see it is such a pity that my assassin and general did not succeed in defeating you but I will." Said Dooku

" Come on Grandpa bring it on." Said Ahsoka trying to hide her fear.

" My dear I can sense you fear don't try to hide it." Said Dooku

" I am full of fear yes that may be true but fear for you that you will lose." Said Ahsoka

" Your ignorance shall be your down fall youngling." Said Dooku

" How many times have I heard that one before." Said Ahsoka after that note they joined each other in a intense lightsaber battle after a few minutes Dooku backed down and then hit Ahsoka with a full blast of force lightening knocking her out instantly with a force full lift Dooku carried her off back to the building.

Darth Forest looked at the girl Dooku had hovering above his head she was still her brown Jedi robe but he couldn't make out her face from the observation room Bane was smiling his yellow teeth were showing he smiled so hard. Forest thought to himself

" _Bane must really hate Skywalker and his apprentice." _He thought_. _When Dooku got there the girl was taken by two B2s they put her into the room and cuffed her to the wall and left her for interrogation.

Ahsoka woke up and hissed in pain she looked at her side it was covered in blood and it was badly burnt her face was also covered in blood and dirt. She tried to remember what had happened she had versed Dooku and then everything went blank. All at once she started asking herself questions where was she and what did they want. They would not get information from her she would never betray the Republic or the Jedi order, Ahsoka was about to slip her hands out of the cuffs that held her when the door open and in walked Bane and a boy with dark black hair and deep green eyes. Bane came close to Ahsoka's face and Ahsoka just stood in amazement Ahsoka collected her mind and whispered "Utada." Then screamed out " Utada."

" What did you just call me insolent girl." said Utada pulling out his lightsaber holding it so close to her neck it burnt the flesh

" Never mind." Said Ahsoka timid now " Where is Skywalker?" said Bane pulling his face close Ahsoka face but she just turned away

" I said where is Skywalker?" said Bane pulling back " Not here." Said Ahsoka leaning back against the wall.  
" I'll ask one time Girl where is Skywalker?" before she could answer Bane charged an electric shock through her body Ahsoka yelped in a shocked painful tone

" I went on this mission alone." Said Ahsoka catching her breath " leave her alone you take the rest and then report to Dooku." Said Bane and left with Darth Forest going down to the corridor

Whew I need to get out of here." thought Ahsoka and with that slipped her hands out of the cuffs and ran back to the twilight back to be yelled at by the council

Dooku walked into the force sensitive children rooms and found her picked her up and left the nanny to walk in and to die of shock when she saw the crib empty the name was "_Faith Tano"_

I am so sorry I am making a new story called journal it's Ahsoka's journal through walking off the ship on Christophis to her death again sorry it was late any way HAPPY HALLOWEEN

PEACEOUT=) 


	6. the truth part one

**Falling**

Ahsoka's POV

I sighed as I prepared to walk off the ship I didn't want to explain to Skyguy about the giant bruise on my side. I managed to clean up the blood and dirt on my face and side but still had the cuts and bruises to explain. Although I had been shocked with the force lighting once I still could feel the force lighting tinkle through my body I shivered as the ship landed in the _Resolute's _landing bay.As I walked off the ship looked at master Skywalker's face and a wave of worry came upon me.

"Master what's wrong?" said Ahsoka looking around "Well there's been a break in at the temple about yesterday." Said Anakin afraid of his padawan's reaction

" Again, where was it this time?" Said Ahsoka " Well that's the thing I didn't want to tell you the break in was in the temple's nursery wing. " said Anakin

"What?! What did they want there?" Said Ahsoka getting very angry " Well they took someone." Said Anakin " Did they…? No, no way I don't believe it why her?" said Ahsoka her bottom lip quivering and before her master had a chance to speak she ran to her quarters crying.

" I see you told her Anakin." Said Obi-Wan walking next to him " What was your first guess." Said Anakin wondering if his young padawan was all right. Obi-wan sensing his old apprentices worry said, " Don't worry Anakin we'll get her back and Ahsoka will be fine. " " I know I'm just worried she'll Go overboard I mean she just came back fr…" Anakin stopped when he realized Obi-wan was still there " Come back from where Anakin, where did she go you were here the whole time Anakin come back here." Sorry master got to go talk to you later." Said Anakin dashing off " Anakin uh why do I even try." Said Obi-wan walking off

"Ahsoka may I come in?" said Anakin after a few seconds of silence Anakin tried again " Ahsoka?" Noticing the door was unlocked he walked in and didn't find his young padawan. He noticed the note she left for him on her bed he read it out loud.

_Dear Master,_

_I'm so sorry; I just can't take it anymore. I need time to collect myself. I knew that one day I would break down but not like this first my mother then Dooku Taking Faith and finally me almost getting killed. I need time To visit My past I don't know how long I shall be there but don't come after me I need to leave good bye if you decide to take on another padawan I understand I need time_

_From your former apprentice _

Ahsoka

On no where did she go what did she mean about visiting her past the only past she has is Shili Oh why didn't I think of that before, she left for Shili I better leave her she needs time.

I walked down the ramp of my borrowed ship. I walked down to a tree and sat down but this was no ordinary tree. This was the tree on which my father was killed I sighed as I put a hand on the tree and drifted off

A man appeared in front of me" Hello my darling Ahsoka." He said "Dad I missed you.' I said, " I know and I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you before I just have seen a terrible fate." " Dad what do you mean, what happened?" I said, " It's fine you'll find out," he said; as he looked longingly out into space " Dad I need to know what happened that day many years ago." I said, " As you wish." He said as he touched my forehead.

Pinnacle Tano and Acrylic Naylor have been best friends forever both force sensitive both of their parents wouldn't let them go to the temple they had to leave their kids to go hunting "I have a bad feeling about this Pinnacle." " So do I my friend so do I." Said Pinnacle. "Then why are we still walking?" said Acrylic. " You don't want our kids to starve do you?" " Well I guess not." Said Acrylic grinning playfully " Very funny now let's keep going we don't want to be la…" " What is it?" Said Acrylic " You feel that?" " Yeah like a sudden coldness had filled the area but warm at the same time, it's like nothing I felt before." " Well then let's find out." They ran down to the waterfalls cascading down beautiful but deadly Pinnacle thought. " Such Beautiful Waters." Acrylic and Pinnacle spun around and looked at the Duros Standing behind them " Who are you and what do you want from us?" " Ah always straight to the point now I am here to pay up debt " " What?" "You owe me 7,000 druggats after your parents died they had debt and now that debt is yours either pay or die." Said the Duros " No we won't pay we Barley have enough money to feed our children we don't have a single druggat let alone 7,000" said Acrylic there was a pistol shot and Acrylic fell " Acrylic! You bastard." " Oh you shouldn't have said that." And with that The Duros shot Pinnacle and walked away not happy about not getting his money.

'Bane killed you and mom I am going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." "Ahsoka said her father mind your tongue." " I am sorry but you said it." Said Ahsoka "But oh never mind I must go I love you my darling." Bye dad."

Ahsoka came out of the trance and noticed that her comlink was going off. Ahsoka answered her comlink and appeared Dooku Utada and Faith " Faith! Give her back Separatist scum." " Patience you contact Skywalker and your little sister will live" said Dooku. Utada just stood there silent. " You wouldn't " " I would here I'll demonstrate" said Dooku and he pulled Utada over and stabbed him in the gut " Utada" screamed Ahsoka as her friend fell and then Dooku took Faith and stabbed her too " Faith! you bastard." Dooku left and Ahsoka turned off her comlink and knelt there crying into her lap " Wait Maybe I can help them." And Ahsoka took of running to wherever the force lead her

Darth Forest stirred around he lifted his bag and pulled out the crying infant he cradled her into his arms and she fell asleep " Your older sister will find us soon little Faith I am glad I made that replica of you Dooku Thinks your dead but you aren't sleep well." And with that Darth Forest passed out.

**Bet you didn't see that coming did ya Sorry about not updating I was sick and had writers block I shall update soon**

**PEACEOUT—{-- **


	7. recuse

Ahsoka Tano ran and ran she had no idea where she was going but she did have an idea what to do she was going to find them she could feel Faith life form she was perfectly fine but Utada was slipping away she had to find them she had traced where Dooku was from a little trick Master Skywalker taught her.

" Come on Utada pull thru don't die yet you can make it." She told him thru the force as she ran on.

Darth Forest was unconscious he was struggling to hang on to his life. _A young Torguta girl was standing in the middle of a field with her hands over her eyes she had a large grin on her face and she appeared to be counting she yelled out " Utada you better hide cause here I come." She said there was a noise behind the bush " Yeah right Ahsoka." He said all of a sudden the girl jumped in the back of him " Got ya Utada you really shouldn't talk when were playing hide and seek" she said " Well it's my turn to count and yours to hide so get to it." He said and the girl rolled her eyes the girl ran and the boy turned his back " Alright Ahsoka here I come get ready." He searched for his little friend after an half hour he finally gave up " Ahsoka I quit come out this isn't funny any more, Ahsoka come on where are you?" he called he saw a bush wiggle and ran over to it and yelled " Got ya Ahsoka." He said and a man jumped out from behind the bush with the little girl up against him with a lightsaber against her neck the little girl had been crying her eyes wide in fear " Ahsoka!" he said the Torguta man pulled the girl closer the boy hadn't been this enraged since the Duros killed his father " you get your little friend back if you give me what I want." He said, " What do you want from me?" the boy replied. " Become my Apprentice and I'll let your little friend go.' He said " Utada don't do it!" the girl burst out and the guy pulled his lightsaber closer to her neck _

" _Hurry up boy or she dies." The man said " Fine just let her go." He said the boy was led on a ship and was never to be seen again._

Ahsoka ran and stopped she knelt down and picked up the infant. Faith opened he deep green eyes when she felt her sister pick her up she put her in her right arm and looked at Utada he was turning in his deathly sleep "_We got to get him out of here." _ Ahsoka knew that keeping her comlink on the same channel, as her master would come in handy.

- Master

- Ahsoka where are you are you okay did you find Faith?

- Yes and I need you at Shili now!

- What happened?

- I'll explain later just come here now.

- Alright all try too be there as fast as I can.

Hang in there Utada we'll help you.

After an hour of try to keep Utada alive Anakin finally arrived They landed about a few inches to where she was kneeling Anakin ran up to her " Ahsoka are you alright?" he said " I'm fine but he's not." She said looking down at Utada " What happened?"

" Dooku betrayed him he tricked me into think that He killed Faith and then stabbed him." She said " I guess we better get him on the ship." he said and called for 2 troopers

They walked on the Resolute's med bay " Master are you sure that he has to go to jail?" Ahsoka asked " Yes he's way too dangerous to be left unattended." He said Ahsoka sighed and walked over to where the boy laid " Ahsoka I need to go but I will be back," Anakin said " Okay Master." She replied.

" So you're the Ahsoka from Shili." A voice said " What who said that?" Ahsoka said and she turned around to see the brown haired black-eyed boy looking at her

" So you do know me." She said " No but you have been in my dreams." He said Ahsoka sat down on his bed and sighed " Do you know your name?" she asked " No but you know it." He said " Your name is Utada Naylor." Ahsoka said "I want to become a Jedi." He said " What?" she said " I said I want to be a Jedi." He said " Ok let me tell my Master." She said

Master

What is it Ahsoka

It's Utada he wants to be a Jedi

I'll be right there

In 5 minutes Anakin was there " Are you sure you want to be a Jedi?" he asked " Yes I do." " Okay let's get to the temple." Anakin said

A/N: hey alright I will be EXCTREMLLY busy this week with my new story an my other life me and my friends are going to go see twilight: New Moon Friday so yea Please reveiw


	8. acceptance

Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars gorge Lucas does

Utada walked off the twilight and walked to the council room with Ahsoka and Anakin behind him he had accepted to the thought of him being a Jedi. As he walked to the room he saw about ten-jedi staring at him he entered the room and Anakin spoke and Ahsoka bowed " Masters my padawan Ahsoka has found a person who wants to repent an old friend of hers has turned away from the dark side he is extremely powerful." Said Anakin

" Skywalker he is already too old." Said Mace " Yes but powerful he is evil I sense in his future I do not." Said Yoda " Take a vote then master Yoda." Said Mace " Ki-Adi Mundi go first." Said yoda

" I think that he is able." Ki-Adi said " Obi-wan." Said Yoda " I agree with Yoda very powerful indeed but he must learn how to control it." He said

" Shaak Ti." Said Yoda " Yes." She said " Plo koon." " Yes." He said

" Kit Fisto." " I guess so." He said " Even piell." Yoda said " yes."

" Then it's decided you can join the Jedi but you need a master." I'll do it it's time for a new padawan anyway come on boy." Said Obi-wan

" Hey Utada it's time." Said Ahsoka " alright just make it snippy." He said and Ahsoka walked in with a scissors and began to braid a strand of his hair after she put on the beads she cut his hair short and left " Well that was easy." Utada thought and he walked out side a newly Padawan to Obi- wan kenobi but most important he had restored his friendship with Ahsoka

**A/N; sorry it's so short it's like 11:55 in PA and I am tired but I said that I would does this Sunday so sorry thanks to Amarwen for adding my story to her favorite list **

**TWILIGHT FOREVER **

**PEACEOUT(=^_^=)**


	9. order of the white knights

3 months later

Utada, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody were on a special mission to the planet Deltora the ice planet. Their Masters were on a separate mission to the ocean planet Aquaris. The ship landed all of them were wearing their heavy snow gear, Utada walked over to a tree stump and put the map on it.

" Alright this is the map of Deltora we are to be looking for any life forms if any of you find any clues of any life contact us, Rex you will be taking East, Cody you and your men will take west, Ahsoka you'll take north and I'll search south got it?" Utada asked and they all ran off into their directions.

East

Rex and his men must have walked seven clicks east before one of his men noticed something. " Captain come take a look at this." One of his men said and he walked over he knelt down and saw a footprint with an engraving on the bottom " K14" the shape was obviously a young girl's.

" Follow the footprints men." Shouted Rex to his men and they ran off to wherever the footprints lead them to.

They followed the footprints to a small area with trees and all of a sudden two people came down from the trees one was a girl with red long hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a pair of tight black sweatpants and a white parka pulled over her head and then the boy had blonde hair spiked up and he was wearing a pair of goggles with his white hood of his parka pulled over his head he was wearing a pair of black pants like the girl's.

" Who are you?" The girl asked, " We are the 501st legion of the Galactic Republic." Rex replied.

" Clones." The boy said and the girl nodded " Who are you?" Rex asked.

" I am Annia the youngest knight and this is Gual one of the scouts." Annia said. " Are there any more of you?" Rex asked. " Why yes." And a look from Gual made her stop " It appears my friend has already told you to much we must be on our way now." Gual said and Annia and him ran into the cold forest.

Rex walked away with his men looking at each other confused one of them ran up to Rex and asked " Sir aren't we going to go after them?" " Yes after we contact Commander Tano." Rex tried contacting her.

" Damn there's no signal." Muttered Rex loud enough for his squad to hear him " Then sir should we just go after them?" One of them asked.

" Of course come on then let's keep going." Yelled Rex and his men chased after the mysterious people.

West

" Commander we are picking up a life form on the radar." One of the troopers said. " How many forms?" Cody asked walking over to the radar, "About nine sir." The trooper replied.

" Follow them while I contact the commander." Cody said as he tried to contact Utada. " Blast." Muttered Cody " We can't get through so we must follow them." Cody said out loud and the clones started to leave. Cody looked around and something caught his eye it was a piece of glass laying in the snow he looked real close and saw an imprint on it, it looked like it had a tiger print or some kind of paw print on it Cody picked it up and put it in his bag as he ran to join the rest.

North

Ahsoka ran up ahead and climbed up a hill she put her hand on her forehead as she looked around nodding satisfied and she walked closer to the person walking in the distant she ran toward the figure and stopped when she saw that the figure was Utada.

" Utada what are you doing?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. " Well I traced two life forms here and I followed them here." Utada said and they heard rustling in a snow covered bush Ahsoka pulled out her emerald green lightsaber and Utada pulled out his blue one.

" Show yourself!" yelled Ahsoka into the bush " Commanders?" asked Rex stepping out from the bush and Cody from the other. " What are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka.

" We followed two life forms here and their track ends here." Said Cody all of a sudden the floor opened up and Cody and Rex fell down " Captain, Commander are you alright?" Utada asked leaning over the drop.

" We're alright come down here." Said Rex and Utada looked at Ahsoka " Ladies first." He said sheepishly " The only time you act like a gentlemen it has to be this." Said Ahsoka as she jumped down and Utada followed. It was dark so Utada and Ahsoka pulled out their lightsabers and the cave was lighted with the colors of blue and green they walked a few more minutes before the cave was circled with lights. 15 people all wearing white parkas and black pants surrounded the room.

" So you're from the Republic?" Said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes " Yes we are I am Padawan Utada Naylor apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Commander Cody My master's most trusted clone, That's Ahsoka Tano her master is Anakin Skywalker and that is Captain Rex general Skywalker most trusted clone." Utada said.

" We are the Order of White knights We were with the Republic since the beginning I am Karth leader of the White Knights, the boy over there is Derran my second in command, that's Sera she's third in command, Kamon he's the record keeper, Seloria is my younger sister, Rena she's the most energetic knight and best friend to Cecil the most strict knight, Aren she's the leader of the scouts and Galen's older sister, Galen is Aren's little Brother, Niklas he's Scout1, Croix he's Scout2, Helena she's Scout4, Tius he's the tech absorbed knight, and you already met Gual he's Scout3 and Annia she's the youngest knight." Said Karth with a sigh " Wow you guys have been hiding on this planet for 3 years." Breathed Ahsoka.

" Wait… you hear that?" Galen said and looked up " The droids their back." Said Kamon silently. " Well let's go get them." Said Rena grabbing her blaster " I am with you." Said Ahsoka smiling as she pulled out her lightsaber " You guys coming?" Rena asked and every one grabbed their blaster and Utada ignited his lightsaber and they ran up prepared for a battle.

**A/n: This is probably so random but this is about dog abuse I was watching this video I'll put the link at the end warning do not watch unless you don't want to cry well it reminded me of Marmaduke my grandmother's female Blue Italian Cane Curso. She was a puppy mill dog she had her first litter of puppies and her real owners kicked her out. Then the puppy mill got her and she was beaten and starved she had 5 more litters before she was rescued by the Philadelphia ASPCA. She went to pets mart for an adoption fair and they were 5 minutes from closing when we came in we saw her and we saw how sweet she was we adopted her just think we went there for dog food and saved a life cause the next day she was scheduled to be put down she obviously was abused by a man cause when my grand father came home she attacked him but she was calm around girls here just watch ****go to youtube and type in how could you scroll down in till you see a picture of dogs behind a cage **


	10. last chapter

**A/N: I am sorry this will be the last chapter of a visit to the past I ran out of ideas I completely got of plot and well I screwed up so if any of you want to continue it it's fine with me so sorry it's late.**

Blaster bolts and lightsaber clashes were all that were heard up above. A blaster bolt was heading toward Ahsoka's head but she blocked it with her lightsaber " Ahsoka there is to many." Shouted Utada. " I know tell the clones and the Order to fall back!" she replies " Fall back!" He shouted and they ran off and in a few seconds the Jedi were surrounded by droids the droids were pushed away by Count Dooku walking toward them.

" Ah so this is what happened to my apprentice." Said the count his yellow eyes full of enrage " Dooku!" Utada hissed and him and Ahsoka stood back to back as the droids moved closer " I would like to take care of you myself but I have a meeting with the Chancellor." He said and he laughed " Fire!" He said and he left. Ahsoka and Utada blocked the bolts but there was a lot of them Ahsoka looked at the droids she felt a sharp pain in her side and she fell down "Ahsoka!" yelled Utada.

He ran to his dying friend Her eyes fluttered open " Utada, she said weakly " I love you." She said and her head fell backwards the padawan to the chosen one was dead " I love you too." He said he stood up his eyes filled with tears he put his lightsaber down and let the droids shot him down he fell next to Ahsoka and the droids fled away to tell the vile Count.

_Ahsoka looked at Utada in a place of light and peace they moved together and their lips touched " I always have loved you." She said when they separated " I was scared that you wouldn't love me back." said Utada and life or in this case death could not be any more perfect_.

Faith squirmed in the man's arms he laughed coldly " Ah Little Tano you will amount to a great Sith apprentice one day." The Emperor said and he took the child away with him. " It is sad that the Commanders had died." Said Rex " Yes but at least they died a warriors death." Said Keith sadly " But we have a job to do." Said Cody and the Empire began.

**A/N: well that is it sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else thanks for all of you reviews and The order of the White Knights for letting me use them and any one who put this on their favorite list.**

**PEACEOUT:( **


End file.
